


Hurt

by L_mouss



Series: Request on Facebook [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, based on prompt, family stuff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_mouss/pseuds/L_mouss
Summary: Untuk Prompt: Don’t ever do that again.Ditulis untuk Stebe





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DirtyLittleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLittleShit/gifts).



> Not owning marvel, not making profits from this. all for fun, cheers.

Jantung Steve tidak berhenti berdebar ketika dia mendengar suara bedebam dari lantai atas. Suara tersebut diikuti dengan tangisan anak kecil yang cukup lantang. Di belakangnya, Tony mengikuti dengan langkah buru-buru.

Mereka berdua menemukan anak laki-laki mereka di lantai, memegang kakinya dan tidak berhenti sesenggukan. Di sebelahnya ada kursi yang terbalik, dan di atasnya ada balon tanpa tali.

“Peter! Apa yang kau lakukan!?” tanya Tony. “Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?”

Mereka mendekati Peter dengan segera. Steve memegang tangan dan kakinya, memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Peter tidak membutuhkan patah tulang di tengah semester seperti ini.

“Pap—a a-aku main de-dengan balon,” Peter sesenggukan kembali. Steve menghapus air matanya. “Te-terus balonnya le-lepas. A-aku coba a-ambil, tapi ter-terlalu tinggi.”

Steve mendesah. Warna merah memudar muncul di kulit kaki dan lengan Peter. Tidak ada tulang yang patah, tapi memarnya akan bertahan tidak hanya sehari. Dia mengusap air mata Peter lagi, kemudian menyisir rambut Peter dengan tangannya. “Kenapa kamu tidak memanggil kami berdua?”

“A-aku tidak ingin meng-ganggu kalian.”

“Peter. Kamu tidak mengganggu kami oke? Kami tidak masalah jika kamu meminta tolong,” kata Steve, tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Peter. “Lain kali jangan ragu untuk memanggil kami oke?”

“Oke Ayah.” Dia terdiam sesaat. “Maafkan aku.”

“Bagus,” sambung Tony. “Berapa kali sudah kuingatkan hal ini padamu Peter? Jangan sembarangan naik di kursi.”

Dengan dahi mengkerut, Steve menatap Tony. “Tony, sudahlah. Dia baik-baik saja.”

Tony menatapnya dengan mata memicing. “Oh, kau tidak tahu saja berapa kali dia melakukan ini. Sudah kubilang padanya lagi dan lagi untuk tidak naik di kursi, nanti dia jatuh. Tidak pernah didengarkan! Melawan orang tua terus. Sekarang sudah kena batunya baru diam. Besok-besok melawan lagi, biar tangan patah sekalian!”

“Tony! Sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu. Dia baik-baik saja. Tindakannya memang bodoh, tapi kau tidak perlu memarahi sampai seperti itu.”

Tony menutup matanya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya. Dengan segera dia berdiri, berjalan ke dapur, mengambil bir di kulkas dan meminumnya di meja makan.

Di sampingnya, Peter terdiam murung. Dia tidak lagi menangis. Steve mengusap wajahnya sendiri kemudian menggendong putra tunggalnya.

“Papa marah ya sama Peter?” tanya Peter pelan.

“Yeah. Tapi dia lebih takut ada apa-apa terjadi padamu. Kau membuat kami takut Nak.”

“Tapi, tapi—” Peter menatapnya dengan mata lebar. “Kalian berdua tidak takut apapun. Ayah dan Papa kan Kapten Amerika dan Ironman?”

Steve tersenyum kecil. Anaknya benar-benar polos. Dia tidak memahami berapa banyak hal yang mereka harus hadapi untuk sampai ke titik ini, penderitaan yang mereka alami untuk setiap orang yang tewas dalam pertempuran besar dulu. Dia menatap anaknya. “Peter, janji pada Ayah. Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi ya?”

Peter mengangguk, menawarkan jari kelingkingnya pada Steve. Janji anak-anak, tapi ini yang terbaik yang bisa dia dapatkan dari anaknya.

* * *

 

END

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note: It was supposed to be Steve being angry at Peter, but then I remember how mother hen Tony is, and doing this instead. Sorry if it’s not good, but take it with grain of salt. This is the last Stony I’ll write in a long time. 
> 
> Also, you can see that this idea was supposed to be IronHawk if you’re my facebook friend and has been following my ironhawk drabble there for a while. Lol. But since I was supposed to write this for a while, well, i'll make it stony instead.


End file.
